


【Jaydick】为我着迷，为我成魔

by SanDouhan



Series: 触手系列 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: He is a liar, Jason's tentacles are not really conscious, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森被纽约的邪恶意志选中成为宿主，但是他还需要一件能收纳黑暗力量的器皿，邪神带着他找到了迪克。完成目标：触手
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 触手系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【Jaydick】为我着迷，为我成魔

躺在廉价的楼顶公寓的狭窄小床上，身边是上一任租客留下的一些老旧家具——满是小刀留下的刻痕的矮脚木桌，一台长年积灰而播放失真的收音机，还有一套生锈的可拆卸挂衣架。大楼管理员柯克并不介意迪克用钩枪把自己从窗户扔进来，但他绝不能容忍迪克搬运那些老古董而把大楼楼梯踩得阵阵作响，尤其是在他还没来得及付押金外的第一个月房租的情况下。  
他在那位喜欢收集达拉斯啦啦队的比赛剪报的老人眼中恐怕是十足的游手好闲，白天躺在他阴暗的床板上做短暂的休眠，他总是受伤，有时是手背，有时是眼角，有时全身都是。如果迪克想用“哦，我撞上了一面镜子”、“我在街上摔了一跤”这类的说辞搪塞过去，倒不如扭捏地举起“承认”自己有一个火辣的一夜情对象。  
“别告诉我，你脖子上的那块瘀伤也是那位Gia小姐留下的。”柯克从时尚版抬起头看向迪克脖子上乌紫的印记，还有明显是刀伤的手背。迪克不太自信地用伤手摸了摸自己的脖子，无奈又佯装羞涩地笑了笑。  
柯克砸吧了一下嘴，继续低头盯着报纸上性感的时装女郎，“可别玩的太过火，那帮黑鬼……”说着，柯克用余光瞟见门口走进来一位穿着蓝色工装的黑人青年，他的帽檐压得很低，只能看见他粗大、耸动的鼻头。安格斯从另一个街区跑到这里穿了几条小巷，他不会在大街上乱窜，虽然政府已经承认他一个是自由的美国人，但总会有人会把他看做是过街老鼠。  
一直以来，他都不相信自己会认识一位对他有多友好的白人，但迪克，那个留着长发的白种男人好像不大在意他人的眼光，很乐意雇一个年轻的黑人佣工——讲明价格，甚至愿意多加一些小费。  
“在最顶楼，就那些老旧的东西。你要是想可以拿去再卖些钱什么的。”迪克轻巧地抖动双肩，嘴角扬起的时候让他脸上的伤疤隐藏进笑涡。安格斯点点头，腼腆地说了声谢谢，迅速又轻巧地消失在了楼梯间。  
“难道是那小妞把钱包落在你那儿了？”柯克从抽屉里取出一盒好彩烟，那是他的女儿博士毕业后寄回来的一些，他的女儿并不喜欢纽约，但在波士顿入职律师的她旧和柯克保持着比寻常父女更紧密的联络。如果迪克仔细看，就能发现窗口后那只背对他的相框上刻着“上帝保佑吾女”，它的正面一直是一个抱着洋娃娃的女孩。  
迪克尴尬地笑着问:“难道我就不能靠打份零工，或者帮了某位好心人的忙吗？”窗后柯克的脸被烟雾缭绕，他稀疏的白发仿佛融入其中，缺少表情的、松弛的脸上带上了几分神秘莫测。“但愿如此，孩子。”  
迪克无奈地倚靠住窗口，秋日回温后干燥的天气让他的嗅觉没有那么灵敏，淡淡的烟熏在落日下染上淡金色的光辉，在空中一抓即散。就好像纽约城新出现的那个怪物，穿着他的蓝黑制服，自称夜翼，滥用私刑。“婊子养的。”低声的咒骂被铛铛的踢踏声盖过，柯克从窗口探出头，和迪克一同向后望去——那双颀长的黑色手臂环抱住生锈的衣架杆、废旧纸盒，从楼梯间走下来，但步子依然轻巧，只是不可避免衣架间的碰撞。  
“看样子你要在纽约待上一阵了。”柯克在安格斯擦身而过时缩回了窗口，手里夹着的香烟烟头落在报纸上，烧穿了一个洞，“老鼠的新家。每月租金，记得准时交。”  
“嘿，我并没有说……”在纽约长居，甚至就这么住下来，过过普通人生活?但首先他应该解决那个打着自己名头到处惹事的混蛋。迪克抬起头地向外看，不自觉地走进即将入夜的街道。他会熟悉这些街道的，就像他熟悉哥谭，熟悉布鲁海文的每一条街道。他顺着街道漫无目的地前行，街道两边报亭里高挂的骇人的新闻标题，彩电专卖店的橱窗里所有的荧屏都在播报女记者戴娜对皮尔斯兄弟的采访，以及夜翼。  
连时尚界都要掺和一脚了吗？迪克看着电视里熟悉的红发女人，错愕地蹲下身凝视那张精致的面容。直到橱窗随着呼吸出现一层薄雾，迪克才意识到自己贴的太近了。他站起身，更加丧失兴致地在街道上漫步。他随时拐进小巷，毫不在意自己会走向哪里，但只要听见有人谈论夜翼他便会驻足停留，直到他走近一家电子灯招牌只亮了一边的酒吧。  
来一杯？喝酒这件事对他来说并不是比夜巡更简单的事，他并不那么喜欢酒会，甚至不怎么碰酒精。侦探应该时刻保持镇静。但今天他觉得自己需要一点。  
走进酒吧，人不算多，大多数人坐在桌边和女伴说笑。昏暗的灯光谈不上浪漫只能让迪克昏昏欲睡，他径直走到吧台，在一张高脚凳上坐下靠着吧台边点上一杯黑啤。  
“嘿，伙计你怎么弄成这样？”几个醉鬼站在厕所门口叫嚷嬉骂。迪克并不想为此分散他的注意力，在追踪了夜翼一晚又碰上皮尔斯兄弟后，他的目标消失在了纽约城炫目的灯光中，而现在那两个地痞还在电视上肆意污蔑自己的名号。迪克接过酒保递来的品特杯，赌气似的灌下一口。“现在离万圣夜不远了，索尔。”“是啊，听说百货商场那儿付的价儿可不低，他们可赚了。”“嘿，伙计，你是一只火蜥蜴吗？”“下次我是不是该在外面再贴上蜥蜴人不准入内，你要喝什么？”  
“波本，加冰和苏打。”压低的声音非常接近，迪克可以感觉出那人已经在他身边坐下了。他顺势抬头，正对上那颗皮肤通红的脑袋侧身过来，四目相对，迪克嘴唇上的白色浮沫几乎要碰上那张与皮肤混同的嘴唇。  
那双黄底蓝瞳的眼睛怔怔地盯住迪克，却发觉迪克的眉眼里荡漾出了笑，然后是放肆的笑声，握住品特杯的手都要把大半杯黑啤撒了出来，酒吧里的客人瞬间被这笑声点燃。  
“颜料？”有些长的黑发顺着他歪头的姿势松散地垂下来，迪克没有再取笑他的意思，而是仔细端详起那张通红的脸——他的皮肤看起来非常薄，细小的脉络呈现出深红近紫的颜色，但他的相貌仍旧有非常明显的高加索人特点，高高的鼻梁，嘴唇偏薄，“变异”的眼睛意外地显示出神秘的吸引力。  
“血。”他举起开波酒杯，扯紧自己的黑色皮夹克，整个身体转向迪克，红色但骨节分明的手指轻轻捋过自己的额发，笑中有些邪性。放下酒杯，伸出手来拍了拍迪克的左颊。他的手掌并没有多么用力，只是轻轻地划过，清脆的响声轻巧地羞辱迪克。  
灼烧般的痛感在脸颊上停留了片刻，随后消失无踪，只剩下温热在身体里漾开。橱窗玻璃上的薄雾、烟草燃烧的焦味、嘈杂的收音机。锅子里的水开始沸滚。  
“迪克？”迪克闻声抬起头，发觉自己已经站起来，站在吧台的灯光照射之外，恍惚间只感觉某人站在灯下，强烈的光照让他的面目沉入黑暗，看不分明。他的手里握着一把零钱，丁零当啷——直直地掉落在吧台上。“我们可以走了。”  
嗡鸣声在耳边炸响，迪克觉得刚刚下咽的酒精让他反胃，地面也开始高低不平——可能是中了某种精神毒素……“迪克？”炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，迪克已经最好了看见什么恐怖生物的准备，但那是一张极为平常的男人的面孔，或者说是熟悉。  
“杰森……怎么是你？”那双愤怒的蓝色眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，比自己更高更壮的身形把他压到一面墙上，粗糙的墙砖摩擦着迪克的后颈，冰冷刺得他毛骨悚然。他应该是在酒吧外的小巷里，人流稀少，黑暗包裹着他们，沉默，直到杰森猛然贴上来，紧紧地衔咬住他的嘴唇，吮吸。迪克的心已经跳成鼓点，那双手臂抱上迪克，勒住他，让他的肋骨感到阵阵发疼，挤干肺里的空气。  
迪克迅速提膝顶上侵犯者的下体，吃痛而咬合的牙齿撕扯开他的嘴唇，收紧的双臂松开，迪克立刻屈肘砸向杰森的后颈。高大的身躯滚倒在地上，呼吸声在胸膛起伏下轰鸣，黑暗中的眼里几乎要喷出怨恼的火焰。  
“你他妈来这里干什么？那个假夜翼是不是也是你？”颅内的嗡鸣渐渐平静，迪克向杰森走近，嘴角淌出的鲜血染红了他的下颌。  
“放轻松，迪基鸟。”杰森转而冷笑着坐起来，伸直自然屈折的腿搭在迪克的脚踝内侧，趁着他抬步的空隙猛推开他的膝盖，迪克失去重心摔在地上。杰森紧拽住他的脚踝，用身体把迪克死死压在地上，说:“放轻松。”  
“你这个婊子养……”嗡鸣声再次响起，迪克感觉自己的大脑仿佛要被那音波震碎融化，在空荡荡的街道上流淌。一千只野猫从他的身体上跃过，呼噜声，他的喉咙里发去猫一样的呼噜声。  
“迪克，你又……”楼道的灯光晃过，柯克的声音像是锅子里沸滚的水——嘈杂、间断、模糊。淡淡的烟草味舔过他的嘴唇，温暖的、湿润的，那是沾过香烟的舌头，舔舐他唇上的凝固的血痂。温热的怀抱想要抽离，迪克便不由自主地追上去，拽住面料有些硬的皮夹克，缠吻。  
杰森的皮肤绽放出愈发鲜亮的红色，好像熊熊燃烧的焰光，柔软的皮肤变得粗砺坚硬，脱下裤子，连同胯下的阴茎也变异出更深的颜色。背部破开几块如同鳞片的硬片，硬片下冒出深红的肉芽，逐渐生长成接近身长的鞭须，垂落在地上趴在迪克脚边。迪克并没有表现出诧异——他现在只是无神地望着杰森，而在他的眼前是灰蒙蒙的一片。  
“杰……”杰森撩开迪克贴在脸上的发丝，尖锐的指爪小心翼翼地划过他的肌肤，下移到迪克嗫嚅的嘴唇。“你看见了什么，迪基鸟？”迪克僵硬地左右摆动头，说:“没有。只有光。”杰森用一只手解开迪克的外套，“是的，我也看见了，光。”鞭须开始蠕动，沿着迪克的小腿向上盘绕，“这个城市的一切，炫目的光，就像哥谭……”  
“就像哥谭……”  
“还有布鲁海文。”杰森的声音低沉而温和，好像在描述一个美丽的奇观:炫目的光，在灰茫茫的世界里，吸引着人飞蛾般扑进那团光雾。浮士德把灵魂出卖给魔鬼后仍然被天使带去，但脆弱的人总是更容易满足，成为那团光雾中隐匿的、罪恶的红。那些被欲望腐蚀的灵魂滴着脓液，在杰森踏入这个城市之后便活跃起来。也许是拉撒路池的池水赋予的神奇能力，这些怨灵吸附在杰森身上慢慢融为一体，成为一种邪恶意志，一座城市的邪恶意志。  
杰森不知道冲动的欲念左右了多少他的行动，他想掐死迪克同时又想攫取他身上的所有的价值，占有他，把他变成自己的另一处寄宿地。狭窄的床铺不容他们伸展四肢，更何况杰森现在还有六只触手，它们趴伏在迪克身上，帮助杰森撕扯开他蔽体的衣物，显露出他身上一道道深浅不一的疤痕。触手爬过的皮肤上留下盘虬的红色烫痕，一只细瘦的鞭须缠住迪克的脖颈，如同一条红绳扎住柔嫩的皮肤，缓慢地收紧、收紧……“我还不想杀他，混蛋。”杰森伸出手想要拉开鞭须，却发现那条鞭须已经牢牢地吸在了迪克的皮肤上。  
“该死！”杰森大声咒骂。迪克无神地眼里忽然浮现出惊恐，他仰起头，嘴巴大张，呼吸越来越急促，吸入的氧气却没有增加，连呼救的声音也只是哽在喉头的喘息。“该死的东西！”这些寄生在他身上的怪物有他们自己的想法，这些想法或来源于利欲熏心的好莱坞女演员，或来源于嗜血成性的变态杀人狂。杰森无法完全控制他们，理智在他们面前是一张打满草稿的废纸。“你不能杀死他！混蛋！”听听他在说什么话？虽然迪克知道后也不会感激涕零，但杰森这次真的不希望他死在自己的身下。  
“救……”细鞭须最后还是放开了迪克脆弱的脖子，求救的字眼从呛咳中崩出，而那个开了致命玩笑的凶手若无其事地爬回他的胸口。天旋地转，过了很久，迪克的视线才能聚焦在杰森黄底蓝瞳的怪异眼睛上。“真不相信我要说那句——谢天谢地。你是个讨厌的自大狂，迪基鸟，但……”杰森话音未落，迪克胸口的触手再次躁动起来，一只粗大的紫红色的触手甩开压在它上面的鞭须，在迪克身上蜿蜒而下，盘踞在迪克的屁股上。  
“老天，那东西是什么？！”迪克只是一低头，差点被胸口上蠕动的触手吓到昏厥。而顺着这些触手向上看，这些恶魔一样的小生物明显是从杰森身上长出来的，或者说是杰森身体的一部分肢干。  
“我他妈也不知道……哦，老天，它到底在干什么？”粗大的紫红色触手对迪克的屁股颇有好感，玩弄似地挤压臀丘饱满的肌肉，然后试探性地滑进缝隙。“快叫那玩意停下来！该死的，你到底是怎么回事？”那只企图杀死迪克的细鞭须听见迪克恼羞成怒的声音扬起脑袋——如果那东西能叫脑袋，好奇地爬到迪克脸前。  
“它想干什么？”迪克惊恐地看了一眼鞭须，又看了一眼杰森。  
“我怎么知道？”杰森此时正担忧那只粗大的触手不会再做什么出格的事情，赤红色的皮肤略微转淡，连皮肤上的鳞片状硬片也缩小了不少。  
“Fuck！它……它们不是你身上的吗？”  
“那你怎么不问问你的老二，今天的天气怎么样？”  
那只细瘦的鞭须停在迪克下颌，摇了摇自己略粗的头部，轻轻地碰了碰迪克颤抖的嘴唇，好像男孩笨拙的啄吻。迪克迟疑地盯着它，警惕地用手指戳了戳它的小脑袋，鞭须也好奇地用头碰了一下他的手指。也许是把迪克的手指当成了另一个伙伴。  
“比你的老二乖巧多了。”杰森的挖苦让不自觉露出惊奇微笑的迪克瞬间冷下脸，手掌紧握成拳，还没挥出就被弹射出的鲜红触手摁在床上，连另一只手臂也没有放过。“他们的确聪明，陶德。”触手的力量之大让迪克认为自己的尺骨岌岌可危，所以他放弃了与这些怪物做抗争——盘踞在他臀部的那只触手才是当务之急。  
视角使然，迪克可能感受到了那只触手的粗大，却无法想象它的长相有多么……多么像一条生殖器。一只超过9英寸的生殖器，觊觎东海岸最棒的翘臀——如果是在收费频道看到这样的节目预告，杰森不介意付钱满足一下自己的猎奇心理。大触手依旧在迪克的臀缝间蠕动，贪婪地盘绕在迪克的阴茎和睾丸上，虽然触手的重量压制着阴茎让它无法正常勃起，但滴落的前液已经证明了迪克的兴奋。他的呼吸凝滞，两颊浮现出了红晕，为了避免流露出更多的乐在其中而选择合上眼睑，紧闭的嘴唇下牙齿也咬紧。  
恶灵在颅内嘈杂的低喃让触手更加活跃，粗大的触手抽动了一下就要生硬地挤进迪克臀瓣间的更深处，迪克的喘气声中因此多了些悲痛的呜咽。 杰森的皮肤再次燃烧起来——恶灵的情绪高涨，他就无法控制自己行为，却又说不清这是不是自己的原始欲望。他把手指塞进嘴里用口水打湿，抽出后按摩了几下被磨蹭得发红的褶皱就缓慢地寄了进去，触手也焦急地想要一同进入，却被杰森一把擒住，只能委屈地缩在一边。没过多久，迪克已经抑制不住细小的呻吟从齿缝流出。他的括约肌兴奋得绷紧，在短暂的放松中触手趁机挤进甬道，杰森就抽出手让触手缓慢而有规律地抽动。  
廉价的楼顶公寓可以入围纽约最烂的性爱地点了。迪克的房间里杂物散乱地铺开在地上，灰尘、不太牢固的床板咯吱的呻吟让杰森总担心他们会掉在地上。总之，迪克在一团糟中和一团糟做爱。他的脸颓丧地斜侧向一边，越来越响亮的呻吟声毫无节制，杰森只能庆幸迪克没有左邻右舍。现在的迪克也是一团糟，他的大腿兴奋得战栗，阴茎和睾丸充血膨大，原本紧张的肌肉在反复抽插中软化下来，饥渴地包裹住抽离的触手。  
“承认吧，迪克，你喜欢这些小东西，婊子。”杰森把想要合拢的双腿强力分开，看着那条粗大的触手如何被吞没，其余两只盘踞在他胸口的触手张开他们的口器吮吸迪克的乳头，只有那条细鞭须在迪克的脸颊上游弋，它喜欢迪克脸上的带有温度的粉色。迪克现在完全放手把身体交给了杰森的触手们，杰森盯着那张熟悉的脸，他从来谈不上多喜欢迪克，他的自大、他的自我放纵，像一只只会衔走反光鹅卵石的乌鸦，不，他应该是只知更鸟。但是当这只知更鸟停留在他的身边，他能抚摸到他起伏的胸膛，听见他的悲鸣，已经深埋在记忆深处的幻想被重新挖掘出来。粗大的触手感知到杰森的欲望，缓慢地从迪克身体里退出来，又狡猾地插进去。迪克的呻吟瞬间拔高，阴茎可怜兮兮地吐出大股精液，吸引了那两条长有口器的触手过来吸食。粗大的触手谄媚似的盘上杰森的腰邀请他。  
杰森狠狠地顶进迪克的身体，迪克发出一声凄厉的叫声，喘气声中的哀求声囫囵不清。杰森完全没有意识到自己硬化过的皮肤让迪克感到惊恐，经络起伏的地方蹭过敏感的地方，迪克涨得发紫的阴茎颤动着淌出更浓稠的白色液体，层层累积的快感顺着脊椎冲上大脑，大脑融化进了快乐的罪恶中，融化在那双燃烧的眼睛里。  
内壁咬紧了杰森的阴茎，杰森只能艰难地抽动，慢慢地挤开还没有完全从高潮的愉悦中剥离开的肌肉。迪克现在如同一滩泛着粉红的胶质物，只剩下湿软，温驯地接受杰森抵住前列腺的力量。杰森俯下身体，随之进入的也更加深，让迪克感到隐隐的发痛与兴奋。他舔着迪克脸上干涸的血迹，腥咸的味道在口腔里酝酿出一股甜蜜的滋味。恶灵们喜欢这个，一个守夜人的鲜血，愚蠢地用自己的规矩束缚一座城市，妄图用一个灵魂击倒几百年来在这座城市生息的恶魔。  
“今天可没有天使照看你了，浮士德。”  
“成为我们的伴侣，成为我们的伴侣……诞下我们的孩子，我们就是纽约城，我们的意志就是纽约的意志。”杰森双手把住迪克的脖子，眼睛死死地盯住迪克惊惧的眼睛，狠狠地干进他的深处然后抽出，“你这……个混蛋！”迪克的咒骂听起来不痛不痒，但他转过头来正视杰森的一瞬间，便看见一团黑雾中睁开一只只眼睛盯着他，向下，向下压来。迪克震恐地向后躺，极力躲开几千双眼睛发出的红光，却发觉自己的脖子被杰森按住。“杰森……求你……不要……”晶莹的泪水垂落在脸上，混同新啮咬出的伤口流出的血液，染成淡淡的血粉。细瘦的鞭须快乐地爬过来把自己裹上鲜血，最后心满意足地再次趴在迪克的脖子上享受抽泣时的肌肉痉挛。  
杰森抵进最深处，在迪克强烈的颤抖中射进深处。红色的硬皮从下腹开始褪去，触手也迅速松开迪克，爬回杰森的背上。细瘦的鞭须留恋不舍地再次啄吻迪克的嘴唇，而痛哭的受难者无暇顾及于此。他的左胸口新生出红褐色的疤痕，像一只凝视的眼睛。哭声渐渐平息，迪克又昏昏沉沉地失去意识。“我的寄宿地。”杰森撩开迪克的发丝，帮他拭去泪水，躺在他的身旁悄然睡去。  
阳光斜射进屋子，刺醒昏睡的迪克。他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，大脑好像被团成一团扔进洗衣机过变成浆糊，四肢酸痛，全身上下都是淡红色如同鞭痕的损伤。他努力回忆昨晚的事情，却记不太真切。昨晚他没去夜巡，那个假夜翼还在城里肆意处决罪犯吗？还有皮尔斯兄弟……他的头太疼了，甚至连简单的方位判断都困难，难以想象接下来这一天他能不能像柯克所说的找份工作。  
迪克扫了一眼地面，衣服凌乱地扔在地上，或者说是撕碎了扔在地上——他可不记得自己昨晚约上了某位热辣美人。随后迪克看见了一件不属于自己的黑色夹克……难道自己带回来的根本不是女人？  
迪克沮丧地倒回床上，绝望地闭上双眼。但愿他有嘱咐那个人——停留在屁股上的半凝固异物已经让迪克放弃了幻想。看来他可能需要去看看某位医生，该死，但愿不会有事。  
他是和谁？也许是那个奇装异服的万圣节街头艺人，他们喝了酒，还是那个人付的酒钱，他们在小巷里接吻……好像还打了一架，然后回了公寓……老天，柯克一定看见了他们两，他记得他还在柯克面前亲吻了那个男人……太遭了，一个性关系混乱的双性恋租客，老柯克可能会因此把他逐出公寓。  
门把转动的声音把迪克拉回了现实。是谁？是那个一夜情对象？或者是上来质问他的柯克……总之他还是应该穿件衣服。  
杰森取下半支好彩烟，呼出一口气，把手中的辣热狗放在迪克勉强称之为餐桌的杂乱桌面上。一转身正看见迪克套上运动衬衫，而迪克也惊讶地看着自己。  
“杰森？怎么是你？”老天，别是他想的那样……迪克忐忑不安地祈求杰森只是暂时征用了他的公寓。  
“第二遍问这个问题了，迪基鸟。”杰森重新叼上香烟，打开塑料袋，扔给迪克一块速食熏肉三明治。然后走到地上，把那件黑色夹克捡起来，拍了拍，套在身上。“还有什么新问题想问吗？”  
“我操！”  
“不，是操你。”  
“对，操你的，陶德。”迪克恨恨地看向杰森，却突然愣住。一只细长的鞭须从杰森的衣服下钻出，向他摇摆身体，十分高兴的样子。  
“那是什么鬼东西？”迪克的断片在杰森的意料之中，恶灵们告诉杰森迪克并不会对“播种”有任何印象，无论是他如何在仪式中获得快乐，还是他在幻光中看到的恐怖生物，他都不会留存记忆。现在杰森可以自由地在他身上摄取触手们需要的能量，只要不破坏意志在迪克身上种下的胚胎。  
“忘了给你介绍，我的一部分，小粉红，喜欢粉红色的男孩。”鞭须乖乖地缠在杰森的手上，但依旧向迪克仰起头，“看来他非常喜欢你。”  
“小……小粉红？让我猜猜你是不是还有一只叫“弗洛伊德”的那个什么……外星宠物？”  
“它是我的一部分，屌头。”杰森抬起手指，示意小粉红可以靠近迪克了。小粉红立刻冲向迪克，快乐地在迪克面前晃来晃去。迪克皱紧眉头，用手指轻轻触碰小粉红球结状的头，小粉红立刻高兴地蹭了蹭那节手指。  
“它还挺可爱的，小翅膀，真难想象是你的一部分。”迪克不自觉地露出微笑，惹得杰森撇起嘴来，“那支烟是柯克给的？还是你让小——”“小粉红。”“小粉红偷的？”  
杰森把烟头扔进装了半杯水的塑料杯子，从敞开的塑料袋里拿出辣热狗开始大快朵颐。“和他聊了一下他的女儿，还有你混乱的生活……以及竞技啦啦队。”杰森用手指抹去嘴角的黄芥末酱，“他给了我一支烟。”  
迪克不屑地吐了吐舌头，向后撑住自己半躺在床上，丝毫不介意杰森看自己的诡异目光。“所以你为什么要扮演夜翼？四处建立你的临时法庭、刑场？”可能是太过疲累，迪克的语气没有对质的味道，现在只剩下询问。  
“和那触手一样，那东西从我身上生长出来，迪克。因为你来了纽约。”  
“因为我？”迪克困惑地皱紧眉头。  
突然，杰森的皮肤变成深红色，眼底的白色变作黄色，小粉红外的五只触手一同从衣服下钻出来。迪克拍了拍最为强壮的触手，笑着说:“你们的妈妈给你起了新名字，弗洛伊德。”紫红色的触手扬起头，像是同意一样点了点头。  
“这些东西在我身上生长，但还非常不稳定。”  
“所以你的外貌……”  
“无法控制的变化，所以我索性给你做了些广告。”  
“去你的。”迪克翻了个白眼。  
小粉红乖顺地趴在迪克的脖子上，迪克只好摸了摸它，问:“你喂他们吃什么？还是说不用喂？”  
“小粉红和弗洛伊德不需要。”杰森向迪克展示了两只触手的口器，“他两需要……”  
“需要什么？”  
“额……我也不清楚。”杰森看了眼迪克撑开的外套下没有消去疤痕的乳头，摇了摇头。  
“听着，杰森你必须学会控制，现在我都说不清是这些东西寄生了你，还是你长在了一只寄生虫上。”  
“得了吧，我昨晚控制的可好了！”  
“你——”迪克瞬间噤声，脸上泛出淡淡的含羞的粉色。  
小粉红立刻贴上迪克的脸颊，惹得迪克发痒。“他真的看得到粉色的东西吗？”  
“谁知道呢？反正我能看见。”  
迪克愈加坚信这是杰森中了什么魔法后再作弄哄骗自己。  
“真是万圣节的绝佳打扮，杰森。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”


End file.
